Secretary
by Eva'tebayo
Summary: Naruto sort avec le président de son entreprise : Uchiha Sasuke. Le fait que ce dernier soit marié le gène beaucoup, d'autant plus que celui-ci reçoit beaucoup d'appels de sa femme dernièrement... SasuNaru - OneShot.


_**Coucou vous ! **_

**N'ayant toujours pas d'idée pour la suite de "Confession" je poste ce petit OS, écrit alors que j'avais enfin une pause dans tout le boulot que j'ai. J'éspère qu'il vous plaira, si vous l'aimez je vous conseil de lire le "OS-manga" (je ne sais pas comment appeler ça) duquel je me suis fortement, si ce n'est totalement inspirée. Il est au même nom que la fiction, vous pourrez le trouver sur le site "passion-fruitee" un super site de scan de manga Yaoi. Bref, je vous pris de m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe, je l'ai relu et re-relu mais franchement, je me connais et je suis - si je puis dire - une m*rde en orthographe. S'il y en a vraiment trop et que ça gêne alors je me repencherais dessus, sinon bah c'est cool :p. Allez, je vous laisse lire. Je dérange plus, promis ! (On se voit à la fin ?)**

**- Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Je reprends mon souffle. Pourquoi me demanderez vous, tout simplement car mon patron vient de me _prendre_ comme jamais… Qui il est ? Sasuke Uchiha. Un très bel homme de 28 ans et déjà président de sa propre entreprise. Enfaite c'est plutôt un héritage de son père, mais il n'aime pas que l'on lui précise. Je disais donc, un beau, un magnifique homme possédant des cheveux noirs tellement doux au toucher, une peau laiteuse qu'on aurait envie de caresser toute la journée et pour finir des yeux eux aussi d'un noir profond dans lesquels j'aime plonger… Vous l'aurez compris, j'aime mon patron. Mais à ses yeux je ne suis qu'un petit secrétaire comme il en a déjà eu et avec qui il couche. Pourquoi je me laisse faire ? Car je ne peux pas lui résister… _Je l'aime_.

**- Rhabilles toi.**

Je frissonne. Sa voix tellement suave me fait frémir. J'aimerais tellement entendre cette même voix gémir pendant que nous couchons ensemble mais aucun bruits n'en sort. Je commence à ramasser mes vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans le bureau. Je peu sentir son regard me bruler le dos alors que je me baisse pour ramasser mon pantalon. Je ne peu m'empêcher de frissonner de nouveau. Je me retourne et le vois se remettre à travailler comme si dix minutes plus tôt rien ne c' était passé sur ce bureau. Je le regarde un instant et retourne m'assoir derrière mon propre bureau. Je m'enfonce dans mon fauteuil et l'observe du coin de l'œil. _Lui_ m'ignore complètement, comme à chaque fois après qu'il a eut ce qu'il voulait. Je me décide donc, au bout de cinq minutes à me remettre au travail. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, j'appréciait se calme et lui aussi visiblement. Seul le son de l'aiguille de l'horloge murale brisait se silence reposant. Cela dura une bonne quinzaines de minutes quand son portable se mit à sonner. Je jalouse la personne qui l'appel, même moi son secrétaire n'a pas son numéro personnel. Je fais semblant d'écrire et tant l'oreille pour écouter la conversation.

**- Hm.**

J'entends un voix un peu aigüe lui répondre. Je sais qui sait. C'est sa _femme_. Oui, mon patron est marié. Ca me fait mal, mais je n'ais pas mon mot à dire.

**- Très bien.**

Je me demande de quoi ils parlent. Je ne peux même pas espérer lire quoique ce soit sur son visage car aucune expression n'y est présente. Il raccroche et se remet au boulot. Je lui demande ou pas…

**- Votre femme ? **

Et oui, cela doit vous étonner mais je le vouvoie, il reste mon patron tout de même.

**- Hm.**

Je pense que je n'obtiendrais rien de plus. Je me remets au travail. Il me regarde. Je le sais car je frissonne et je sais que c'est à cause de lui. Je lève les yeux vers lui et comme je m'y attendais je plonge dans les siens. Il lève la main et me fait signe d'approcher. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie mais nous l'avons fait il y a un peu moins d'une demi-heure et de plus sa femme vient d'appeler. Je me lève tout en prenant un gros agenda. En allant vers son bureau je lui énumère ses activités d'aujourd'hui comme un bon secrétaire qui fait son boulot.

**- Vous avez une réunion dans deux heures suivit d'une petite réception d'une heure avec vos invités. Cette après midi vous aurez la visite de votre frère et pour finir un dîner à vingt heure.**

**- Un dîner ? Je devais être libre ce soir. De plus avec qui ?**

**- Et bien, avec moi.**

Il me regarde, s'il continue je vais craquer. Je m'arrête sur le bord de son bureau, assez loin de lui. J'en rajoute une couche.

**- J'ai déjà fait la réservation, c'est dans mon restaurant préféré bien évidement.**

Il arbore un petit rictus que j'aime tant voir. Je viens implicitement d'inviter mon patron à dîner. J'espère qu'il ne se moque pas de moi.

**- Bien.**

* * *

_**Secretary**_

_[ Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto et je couche avec mon patron. Il est très beau, élégant et intelligent. En plus de tous ça, il est président de sa propre entreprise. Il a donc tout à envier. J'aimerais tellement être digne de lui un jour… Parce que… ]_

Cela fait maintenant une bonne dizaines de minutes que nous avons commencé à dîner et je n'ai toujours pas décroché un mot. En fait je préfère le regarder… Il me le fait d'ailleurs remarquer.

**- Tu n'es pas bavard ce soir.**

Venant de lui ça m'arrache un petit sourire.

**- J'agis comme un secrétaire, c'est pour agir comme ça que Shikamaru m'entraîne. Non ?**

Encore son rictus. Je craque. Il prend son verre et bois quelques gorgés de vin. J'ai choisi son préféré, il a l'air de s'en rendre compte car son rictus s'intensifie.

_[ … Je veux pouvoir être toujours à ses côtés…]_

Je bois moi aussi une gorgé de mon propre verre et au moment où j'allais lu adresser la parole son portable retentit. Mon visage se couvre d'un certain étonnement et d'une pointe de déception. Il regarde son portable.

**- Je dois m'absenter une minute.**

Je le regarde se lever.

**- Excuse moi.**

_[ … Même s'il a une épouse… ]_

Mes yeux se voilent de tristesse. Malgré le fait qu'ils ne se voient pas souvent tous les deux et que leur couple à l'air de battre de l'aile, elle l'appel souvent ces derniers temps et cela m'énerve. Je tape un coup sur la table. Certaines têtes se tournent vers moi, je n'y prête pas attention. J'aimerais tellement être le seul pour lui. Le seul à qui il prêterait attention.

_**___________**_

**- Si je te le dis. En ce moment il a vu sa femme je ne sais combien de fois.**

**- Comment ?**

**- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, un divorce entre ces deux là serait néfaste tout aussi bien pour l'entreprise que pour le président. Elle est une femme très importante.**

**- Tu veux dire qu'ils vont recommencer à se voir et plus encore ?!**

**- Naruto, je te prierais de faire attention à ce que tu dis. Je pense qu'il serait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il arrête cette relation qu'il a avec toi. Ca ne peux qu'être positif. Même si ca serait galère pour toi…**

_[ Le jour où je suis arriver dans l'entreprise, j'ai comme les autres pu apercevoir le président, Uchiha Sasuke. Il était vêtu d'un costard noir qui mettait sa beauté en valeur. On m'a présentez à Nara Shikamaru, le secrétaire en chef. Puis ce dernier m'a assigné au service du président. Je savais très bien que tout cela était immorale… Mais je suis tombé amoureux de lui… ]_

Le soir.

Je suis installé à mon bureau. Je remplis de la paperasse administrative que Sasuke devra signer demain. Je n'ai pourtant pas la tête à travailler. Je ne cesse de penser à ce que Shikamaru m'a dit plus tôt dans la journée. Je ne le supporte pas. Je ne connais même pas sa femme personnellement que je la déteste. C'est dommage car ca doit surement être une élégante et gentille femme, mais c'est comme ça. J'étais tellement perdus dans mes pensées que je remarquais pas que Sasuke avait en ce moment même les yeux rivés vers moi. Une fois que je m'en suis rendu compte, je me lève et m'approche de son bureau un dossier en main. Il continu de me regarder, quand il me fixe comme ça j'ai le sentiment qu'il peut lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Le pire dans tous ça c'est que je sais qu'il en ait capable. Je dépose le dossier sur son bureau sans ajouter un mot. Je retire mes lunettes, oui je portes des lunettes quand je travail, et me frotte les yeux. Je suis un peu fatigué.

**- Dernièrement tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette Naruto.**

Je suis pris d'un léger sursaut quand sa voix franchis ses lèvres. Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'adresse la parole. Il s'inquiète pour moi ? Il se lève et passe derrière son bureau afin d'être devant moi. Il se colle un peu à moi et chuchote.

**- Que ce passe-t-il ?**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à la conversation à propos de sa femme. Je m'éloigne alors de lui, peu être un peu trop rapidement. Je retourne vers mon bureau alors qu'il a toujours le regard posé sur moi.

**- … Je vais bien.**

**- Bien, tu peux rentrer chez toi. Il se fait tard.**

Même un aveugle verrait que je suis pas au mieux de ma forme mais Sasuke Uchiha, reste et restera un Uchiha. Froid et impassible envers tout le monde. Même moi…

**- Très bien, je vais y aller.**

Je regroupe mes affaires dans mon sac, range les dossiers et me dirige vers la porte. Je m'apprêtais à sortir quand il m'interpella.

**- Au faite. Je voulais que tu sois le premier au courant. Moi et ma femme avons divorcés.**

La bombe qu'il vient de me laisser me laisse quelque peu choqué. Il continue.

**- A partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis divorcé. **

Dit il en me lançant un regard des plus torride. Mais est-il fou ? De plus il me dit ça comme ça.

_[ Divorcé ! ]_

**- Mais je ne comprends pas, si tu divorce cela ne va pas porter préjudice à ta carrière ?**

**- Tss… Alors toi aussi tu penses ainsi. **

Il plonge son regard dans le mien.

**- Je ne me suis pas marié pour l'argent comme les autres ont pu le prétendre. Cela ne remet rien en cause et si il s'avérait que c'était le cas, je n'aurais qu'a ouvrir une nouvelle entreprise. Et de plus…**

Il s'approche de moi, j'étais trop ailleurs pour me rendre compte qu'il s'était levé. Il me prend la main et replonge son regard dans le mien.

**- Si l'on aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre, il est peu convenable de rester avec sa femme.**

Que…

**- Alors c'est à cause de moi… ?**

**- Non, je le fais avant tout pour moi**.

Un Uchiha…

**- Et je veux à tout prix t'avoir auprès de moi.**

Je crois bien qu'il n'a jamais exprimé autant ses sentiments. Il se rapproche encore de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je ferme les yeux. J'aime tellement quand il est doux envers moi. Je peux sentir son odeur, je l'aime.

**- C'est risible tu ne crois pas ? Qu'a mon âge je veuille te garder à tout prix à mes côtés. Je pensais que j'avais passé l'âge.**

Il me serre plus fort. Je me laisse aller. Sauf que je reprends bien vite mes esprits lorsqu'il m'allonge sur son bureau.

**- Que… Président, nous sommes au bureau !**

**- Et alors ? Ca ne t'avais pas gêner l'autre jour.**

Je rougis.

**- Te faire l'amour alors que tu as ton attitude de secrétaire est encore plus jouissif. **

Il m'embrasse le cou et déboutonna ma chemise. Il commença à me caresser. Je pouvais facilement sentir son érection frotter contre moi. Il la frotta à la mienne ce qui me fit gémir. Mon gémissement lui arracha un rictus. _Je l'aime_. Il me retourna et me plaqua violement contre le bureau. Il frotta son membre contre mes fesse. Mon jean ne fit pas long feux, mon boxer non plus.

**- Tu ne trouves pas que tu fais un peu… vieux jeu avec ton histoire de se-crétaire…**

Il me lécha l'oreille et me murmura érotiquement.

**- Tu n'aimes pas ce côté de moi ?**

Il enfonça un doigt en moi afin de me préparer à l'inévitable. Je jubilait d'avance. J'avais tellement envie de lui. Un second puis un troisième vînt rejoindre le doigt précédemment enfoncé. Je n'étouffais aucun de mes gémissements. Après m'avoir préparé correctement, il se positionna devant moi. Il me regarda un instant, je devais être rouge comme une tomate mais tant pis. Je me demandais ce qu'il attendait, je pouvais bien sentir sa verge contre mon anus mais il ne se décidait visiblement pas à passer à l'action. Je me déhancha alors un peu et la il craqua. Il me pris, il me fit l'amour. Ce n'était pas comme les autres fois. Je pouvais lire ses sentiments dans son regard, dans ses baisers, dans sa façon de me faire l'amour. Nous nous y sommes repris à quatre fois, que ce soit sur son bureau, sur le mien et même contre le mur.

**- Je t'aime.**

_[ Je veux être à tes côtés ]_

_**___________**_

**- Naruto, étant donné que tu as l'air de t'être bien habitué à ce travail, je vais te donner plus de responsabilités.**

**- Ah, euh… Merci beaucoup Shikamaru.**

**- Cependant n'oublie aps qu'il faut toujours refuser quand un supérieur te fait des avances sur le lieu de l'entreprise…**

Qu… !

**- On pourrait vous entendre. Galère…**

**- HEEIIINN !?**

* * *

**Fin.**

**Alors, alors, alors ? J'éspère qu'il vous a plus. Bon vous l'aurez remarqué pas de _Lemon_. Désolée, je ne sais pas encore bien les écrire... Je serais contente si vous e donniez votre avis. Qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, je prends tout. Bon soyez pas trop méchant non plus, hein. **

**Byebye, Eva.**


End file.
